Time stands still
by yorkshirestar
Summary: I apolgise for the title in advance. Molly will be joining two section again for a tour in Africa. This time 2 people will be missing.


Hi I havent wrote anything for a while. I have lost track with my other story so I thought I would try to write something else. Hopefully I can go back to the new journey anyway please read and let me know what you all think.

It is similar to my previous story, instead of Charles going on tour Molly will be operational this time.

Chapter one

I am staring at the ceiling listening to Charles breathing softly. I've turned into a insomniac, I wish I could just fall asleep. I know why, my third tour starts tomorrow. I can see the clock on the bed side table. The illuminious dial glows, I think its taunting me. Three o clock in the morning, the alarm is set for five. I should be used to early morning wake up calls. I punch the pillow in frustration and turn onto my stomach. "Can't sleep Molls?" Charles asks "Nah, I can't." Charles wraps his arm around me and whispers in my ear "Molls, try to get some sleep otherwise you will be a crabby arse in the morning." I turn my head to face him. "Very funny Bossman, I will try."

I close my eyes and try to empty my mind of all the shit whizzing around my brain. I can hear the clock ticking, I find it smoothing, it takes me back to my childhood. When I didn't have a care in the world, life was so simple. Mum and Dad never argued , Dad had a steady job and booze wasn't his crutch. Dad once bought me a little alarm clock from the second hand market. I treasured it, I thought it was the bees knees. It was battered but it still worked, the alarm used to wake the whole house up. The house was full of laughter and warmth back then. Dad then had his accident, he changed over night into a arse hole. Booze became his best friend and our trips to the market stopped.

One day me and Jade set the alarm to go off, Dad was sleeping off an hang over . The alarm woke him up, he crashed through our bedroom door and launched the clock against the wall. It never worked again, like our relationship. I think that was the turning point in our relationship, he turned into a cold man and only cared about himself and where the next drink was coming from. Our relationship has started to be repaired. I think me joining the army has contributed to this. Mum reckons Dad realised there was a possibility he could have lost me forever and he couldn't cope with the situation . He finally realised he couldn't continue on the same path of self destruction therefore he had to change his life. Mum is also a lot happier, a high pitch beep wakes me from my happy thoughts. "Shit". My hand misses the alarm and hits the table.

"Morning Molls, you finally managed to sleep?" Charles tenderly runs his fingers through my hair. "Yeah, eventually." I stretch and lift the duvet off me. "Charles, will you miss me?" He smiles "Of course, I wish I was coming with you. Africa is a dangerous place, I need to keep an eye on you. I want you back in one piece Mrs James." Charles pulls me towards him. "Can you spare five minutes Mrs James?" "I think I can manage that." His lips meet mine and my worries melt away.

"Shit, Charles why did you seduce me? I'm going to be bleeding late now." I leap out of bed, we must have fallen back to sleep its now six o clock. I have to be at Brize for half past eight and it is a two hour drive. I am going to have to skip breakfast or grab something when I get there. "Sorry Mrs James you are so hard to resist. Don't worry I will get you there." I pull on my uniform. "Its alright for you, Major, you cant get bollocked if your late. My Sargent will kick my arse, come on move it." I see a twinkle in his eye "There is a lot of things I would like to do to your arse Mrs James." I pick his pyjama bottoms and throw them at him "Piss off."

It must be a record, we are ready and dressed and in the car within fifteen minutes. I am so glad that my burgen has been ready for a couple of days. I managed to scoff a couple of slices of toast but a I'm still hungry. I retrieve a banana out if my bag." Worked up an appetite Dawes?" A grin spreads across his face. "You know your not that funny but yeah I am hungry. Cant wait for rations again." "Molls, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I place my hand on his thigh. "Yeah this morning when you seduced me and again when you burnt my toast."

I change the channel on the radio and lean back in the seat and close my eyes. Adele's soft voice fills the car and I start to cry. Bloody hell what's wrong with me. "Molls what's wrong?" A look of concern is on Charles face. "I don't know, I think its cause we have only been married five minutes and now I am leaving you." He strokes my thigh. " Molly, I will miss you, more than you can ever imagine. Its part of army life, it is something we will have to deal with. Molly you will have R and R in three months, I know that's not much of a consolation but we can write to each other and hopefully you will be able to use the internet to skype me." I nod my head. " I know Charles, I love you, sorry take no notice of me. When I had my last tour it only lasted three months but this is for six. Its just a bit shit you cant be there." "Molls, if I was with you I wouldn't be able to keep my hands of you." "Ditto."

Fuck ten more miles and we will be there. I am so glad Charles is a major he gets to stay with me until I leave. "Charles, don't forget to pack everything carefully, I remember last time." We are due to be reposted to Catterick, Charles will now be training new recruits and the RAMC have a small unit on the base. My Major managed to get me a transfer. It also helped that Charles and Philip my Major trained together at Sandhurst. "Yes dear, I will look after your valuables." The arse. " Very funny, Major stern face. The valuables are the tea service your Grandmother gave us as a wedding present and if you can remember they are a family heirloom." Charles bursts into laughter "How can I forget , every time we see Grandmother she bloody reminds us. Molls we are here."

We park up in the carpark and I retrieve my kit from the boot, Charles bends and kisses me lightly on the forehead. "Want a hand?" I nod "Thank you kind Sir, you can carry the heaviest." We make our way to the departure lounge.

I will be joining two section for this tour. The only difference this time is no Charles or Smurf. Charles knows the lads will look after me , I think this consoles him me being with the lads again. The new Captain seems okay hopefully he wont threaten to lob me off a plane this time. I joined two section for the last fortnight of there training. Kinders is now a Sargent and I am a Corporal. I cant wait to boss around the lads. Charles keeps reminding me not to come across as a bitch apparently I can be one sometimes. I need to show respect so I can gain there's.

As we make our way across the car park a voice calls out from behind us. I turn and grin."Good morning Corporal James, Major James, fine morning isn't it?" We wait has he catches us up. Mansfield can be so charming NOT "Yes it is very fine, how are you?" Mansfield bursts out laughing " Very funny Molls posh doesn't suit you, yeah I'm fine and dandy. Cant wait for another six months of shit bogs, shit beds, cold showers and red hot whether." He always cheers me up. " Afghan will be like the Hilton compared to this shit hole. Did you see the photos? " I smile " Yeah I did, poor beggar's having to live like that. Our base wont be much better." Its in a abandoned Town Hall in a run down village, no body as worked in there for donkeys years. Royal Engineers have been there for a month already trying to make it more habitable. "Alright Boss?" Charles pushes the double doors and we walk into the foyer. Kinders and Captain Smith are already waiting. "Good Morning Charles, Corporal James." Charles shakes Kinders and the Captains hand.

We all make small talk as the foyer begins to fill, shit nearly time to go.

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
